


Our Kel

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is just looking out for Kel. Really, that’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Owen at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“She _what?_ ”

Oddly, the only one who was taking the news well was Neal, who looked endlessly amused.

“I have the letter right here,” he said, waving the parchment around.

Raoul snatched it out of his hand, scowling at it as his eyes scoured it. In a comical picture, Wyldon was peeking over his shoulder with a stumped expression on his face.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said mildly. “She really did it.”

Owen stared slack-jawed at Neal, who looked disgustingly arrogant. _Probably because he was the first to find out_ , Owen thought resentfully.

“How could she just run off like that?”

“The letter says she received permission and congratulations from King Jonathan,” Raoul murmured. “Damn him for not warning me.”

“Hollyrose, eh?” Wyldon mused. “I wouldn’t have thought they’d be compatible. He’s a bit prone to tantrums, isn’t he?”

“He’s annoying,” Owen said. “He’s moody all the time and all he does is talk down to people and he used to put frogs in my bed when we were pages!”

They stared at him, but it was observant-at-the-worst-of-times Neal who said, “Jealous, are we?”

“Of course not,” he said hastily, aware of Wyldon’s sharp eye on him. “I just think thought she deserves someone better than Merric. She’s _our_ Kel, after all.”


End file.
